Pit's birthday
by nmbh1pwnr
Summary: A little birthday present for EmilySamara. what happens when Ike and Marth are in charge of a birthday party that Pit doesn't want? read to find out. my first story in 1st person format. critiques welcome


It sure was scary, ken and engulfed in yelling. I could have sworn there was an earthquake happening. So as such, I reacted as any sane man, woman, child, or angel would. I sprang off my bed screaming my lungs off.

Bad idea. I've been taught to assess situations before acting. But It wasn't even five seconds since I woke up. So of course I couldn't react calmly. Turns out, my friends were celebrating my birthday with some singing, and some shaking. But then I started screaming, and they were laughing.

"Wow Pit, didn't think you'd scream like that," said Ike. Holding onto his stomach.

"Yeah Pit, what happened?" asked Marth. Rubbing a tear away.

A simultaneous 'seriously?' came from both swordsmen along with incredulous looks of surprise.

"Yeah why is that so surprising?" I started but then thought, "Wait, you think I'm what? Fourteen?"

"No twelve." Came the reply. Now I'm not really surprised, I'm reincarnated every hundred years or so, and even though I age normally, all angel's physical structure, inside and out, looks younger. As I explained this to them, the only one following was Marth. I'm not really surprised that Ike didn't understand.

As soon as I finished I decided to wash up, if the morning was like this, then who knows how the rest of the day will be.

After the Shower I was pretty relaxed, so relaxed that there was no way I could have protected myself from came after I stepped out of the shower.

All I heard was a 'BONZAII!' all I saw was my room, when suddenly I was on the ground, getting slammed by hits, I heard counting per hit, 1, 2, 3… and so on. It stopped on 18, when I knew what was going on.

"WAIT WAIT!" I pleaded, hoping to get their attention, "Let me catch my breath"

Luckily they listened, and let me catch my breath before Marth started punching me.

"15, 16, 17, and 18, done." Marth said as he finished, "Alright down to business. C'mon, let's go get some breakfast."

At the mess hall, talking about party ideas. Hopefully nobody overhear us. I don't want to get any more birthday punches. Especially from any of the villains. Except for Wario, that might not hurt. He may be big, but he's really… let's say healthy.

Anyway, there we were talking, me not even listening since they were pretty much talking about random things. So, since I wasn't doing anything, I just snuck away. To my room.

"Ah, the relaxation." I was just thinking out loud. There I was, the perfect birthday party for me. Me at the computer with a lot of chips, some chocolate, and a big 'ole mocha frappuccino. Paradise. The only thing that can ruin it is-WHAM!

"Of course, just break down my door will ya?" I hope I didn't sound too demanding, but just breaking my door down? Sheesh Ike, what's wrong with you?

"Sorry bud, but we gotta go get to your party."

"But I don't want a party, I'm fine here." Seriously, I don't want a party, I mean, they couldn't get a party set up that fast, can they?

They can…

Seriously, the mess hall I was in, just five minutes ago, turned into a giant party place.

"Like it?" asked Marth.

"Yeah, but I didn't want a party," Seriously. First chance I get, I'm running, "I'm angel, I'm perfectly happy in my room."

"I know, Ike wouldn't stop, neither would anyone else. But don't worry, just wait like ten minutes, then you can sneak home."

"Thanks Marth. We can even watch a few movies." I hope he doesn't think anything about it. Its just two friends watching a few movies, I sure as heck am not gay.

It's been ten minutes, and sure enough, I was able to sneak away.

But basically the party went like this. In the short ten minutes, I had to stand in a booth getting punched and punched, but luckily, it wasn't for nothing. Ike was charging twenty bucks per person to punch me. And good thing Marth kept track of who already went and who didn't. We made exactly two hundred bucks. If everyone went, then we'd have like three hundred and fifty or something, rough guess.

After that rested my arm on a table just watching everyone dancing. I have to say. Some people stink at dancing, like Dedede, Luigi, Falco, ness Lucas, and especially not Wario. But some people literally can't dance, like Jigglypuff, Kirby, R.O.B., Yoshi, and especially not Game and Watch. But there were a few who did dance good like Mario, Diddy Kong, Link, Shiek, Samus, Fox, Falcon, and Sonic was even in the middle of a small circle. Even Ike was doing pretty well.

It was while watching everyone dance that I remembered to sneak away.

I was pretty surprised to see Marth already watching a movie. Eating my chips, _MY _chips. I just ended up frowing at the chips. Marth noticed this and merely said, "hope you don't mind" holding out the chips. I guess it was alrite since it was only Marth, and no-one else.

I merely shrugged, and sat down next to him. Taking the chips away I asked what he was watching.

"The Hangover part one, I have part two right here." To be honest I never saw this movie. I heard it was good though.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Movie barely started." He replied. It was a great movie. I laughed, but not really loud like Ike would if he was here. Marth, being royal, knew how to maintain his composure, but a few times he laughed a little louder than usual, why he didn't keep his cool this morning I don't know, but I don't care. Being in my room, watching a movie with a best friend, eating chips. Perfect party.


End file.
